eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Moors of Ykesha Timeline
Dropship Landing Zone #76 Carried Away in the Wind #76 Distributing Tasks #76 A Wrench in the Plans - rewards weapon or secondary or ranged #76 Unique Appendages #76 Unique Flyers #76 Unique Opportunity #76 Unique Alloys - rewards 28 spaces bag #76 Hail, Fair Reptiles! #76 Purchasing Metal #76 Rummaging for Salve #76 Gnomish Keepsakes (continues with Ranger Rim'za'ai and Shaman Zaz'i'zaz in the U.J. L.) - rewards finger #81 A Cannon to Sail By (allows you to use the Cannon at U.J.L.) #76 Missing Crew... and Ship Parts #76 The Signal #77 The Missing Link #77 Boosting the Signal - rewards head #78 Assistance for Firmroot (continues with in ) *Bogstrutter's Field Guide to the Moors of Ykesha (from '') (Tradeskill) *Ship Out ''(tradeskill faction quest from ) Daily Missions Ragheejb Yasir offers a daily mission for a TSO instance and gives 2 Void Shards and at least 1p as a reward. The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (01:00 PDT, 03:00 CDT, 04:00 EDT, 08:00 GMT or 09:00 CET). :See as Void_Shard_Mission_System#Daily Missions City Tasks Freeport City Tasks Versokai is at the Dropship Landing Zone, near the cannon *76 Academy of Arcane Science: Stone Gnawers *76 Dismal Rage: Brokenskull Handlers *76 Freeport Militia: Wild Sokokar *76 Seafury Buccaneers: Nuknok Pounders *80 Academy of Arcane Science: Thullosian Grinders *80 Dismal Rage: Ykeshan Crocodilians *80 Freeport Militia: Void-touched Saltshells *80 Seafury Buccaneers: Brokenskull Swabbers Neriak City Tasks Armyna V'Threx *76 Neriak: Nuknok Screamers *80 Neriak: Hollow Poggy Sifters Gorowyn City Tasks Chalkonli Myli`ki *76 Gorowyn: Mountain Crawlers *80 Gorowyn: Fauna Stalkers Qeynos City Tasks Sken Elkheart *76 Celestial Watch: Mountain Crawlers *76 Concordium: Ruin Crawlers *76 Qeynos Guard: Nuknok Screamers *76 Tunarian Alliance: Brokenskull Mates *80 Celestial Watch: Hollow Twiggy Sifters *80 Concordium: Thullosian Pokers *80 Qeynos Guard: Blood Gorgers *80 Tunarian Alliance: Vile Striders Keletthin City Tasks Aino Boabaga *76 House of Falling Stars: Stone Gnawers *76 Order of Arcane: Brokenskull Deckhands *76 Protectors of Growth: Wild Sokokar *76 Sylvan Hunters: Nuknok Goarers *80 House of Falling Stars: Hollow Bulbous Sifters *80 Order of Arcane: Ykeshan Snappers *80 Protectors of Growth: Innothule Swamp Feeders *80 Sylvan Hunters: Brokenskull Officers New Halas City Tasks Krodin *77 New Halas: Cliff Drifters *80 New Halas: Squishy Spinners U.J.L. 1.0 (Unintended Jettison Location) #77 Sow the Seed of Destiny #77 A Stinky Suit #77 Cultural Differences #77 A Nuknok Delicacy #77 An Unwelcome Task (Heroic) - rewards wrist #77 End Processing - rewards pet *77 All Systems... Down *77 Sufficient Samples of Thullosian *78 The Mysteries of Ykeshan *79 The Mysteries of Tik-Tok - Ability Tik-Tok continues from quests starting with at the Dropship Landing Zone #76 Soko-Flee #76 Knock the Nuknok #76 Putting A Spin On The Matter #76 Rust Buckets #76 Cod, That Was Horrible - rewards forearms #76 Taking Inventory #76 Scrapping for Scrap Metal #76 Fangs for the Assistance #78 Retrieving the Artifact (Heroic) - rewards ear Firmroot *''found at '' #79 Ruined within the Ruins #78 An Unusual Congregation #78 Void-Touched Venom #78 Void-Touched Vocation #78 A Sharing of Intelligence *''found at '' #78 An Essential Repair #78 An Essential Repair, I Swear #79 An Essential Repair, For Real This Time - rewards charm *''found at '' #79 A Dirty Job #79 The Adventures of Bonk #79 Greenmist, or not Greenmist? #79 Unlock Their Secrets *''found at '' #79 Suspiciously Sokokar-ish #79 To be Tagged, or Not to be Tagged #79 Soko-what? #*Prove Ye Be a Swabber #*Swabber the Deck - Beltza Gizzardslurper #*Swabber the Deck - Yurip Honorbound #*Swabber the Deck - Delivery to Gunthak's Shanty #*Swabber the Deck - Stock the Loft #79 A Higher Purpose #*Officer Training - Chieftain Irtzit Bloodweaver #*Officer Training - Deliver to Brokenskull Rock #*Officer Training - Sir Vipwi Marrswatch #*Officer Training - Deep Sea Diving *''found at and continues from quests starting with at the Dropship Landing Zone'' #79 #79 #79 #79 * found at **76 Fighting Swamp Foot **82 Firmroot Moot Meet **82 Survival Concerns Vegupa Marrsheart *found at **80 Stockpile the Rock Pile **80 Lower Hall Monitor **80 Storming the Gates Gurlig Valorheart #80H Heroes Honored #80H #80H Gopton Braveheart #80H'Til Only Ash Remains Glipta Proudhunt #80HFor The Glory of Marr Additional Quests *79 Tonal Reciprocance (from ) Grobb *78 Making an Ally of Grobb #79 Over the Hills and Far Away #79 Ramble On #79 Communication Breakdown #79 Bring It On Home #79 Gator Snacks #79 Bleach the Leech #79 The Egg Harvest #79 The Walking Billboard #79 Gator Infestation #79 Sharp of Tooth, Long of Tail #79 Gator Care - Thinning the Numbers (Repeatable) #79 Gator Care - Feeding Time (Repeatable) #79 Gator Care - Egg Gathering (Repeatable) #79 Gator Care - Herd 'Em Back In! (Repeatable) #79 Trollish Delicacies - Fauna Stalkers (Repeatable) #79 Trollish Delicacies - Swamp Reeds (Repeatable) #79 Trollish Delicacies - Snake Gizzards (repeatable) *79 Smash the Enemies of Grobb! - Clan Brokenskull (Repeatable) *79 Smash the Enemies of Grobb! - Thullosians *79 Smash the Enemies of Grobb! - All of 'Em! *79 Smash the Enemies of Grobb! - Ykeshans #82 Zubzub's Munchies, Part I #82 Zubzub's Munchies, Part II #82 Zubzub's Munchies, Part III #80 Zubzub's Munchies, Part IV #80 Buckle Down Tupta *78 Endear Oneself to Tupta - rewards Finger & +10,000 faction #79 Homage on Ancestral Grounds #79 Help Haunted #*79 The Spirit Sees All #*79 Fallen But Not Forgotten #*79 The Old Sting of Betrayal #*79 Not Really Deep or Murky, Actually #79 A Curious Sort of Patient #79 No Guts, No Healing #79 Clinical Trials for Trees #79 Deliver the Guts #80 Berry Good, Sir #80 Termite Troubles, Part I #80 Termite Troubles, Part II #80 Termite Troubles, Part III #80 Termite Troubles, Part IV *79 Treasures of Tupta - Brokenskull Raid *79 Treasures of Tupta - Swamp Thieves *79 Treasures of Tupta - Beach Comber *79 Treasures of Tupta - Curious Gnomes *79 Smite the Enemies of Tupta! - Every One! *79 Smite the Enemies of Tupta! - Thullosians *79 Smite the Enemies of Tupta! - Brokenskulls *79 Smite the Enemies of Tupta! - Ykeshans *79 Keeping up the Tree - House Repairs (Repeatable) *79 Keeping up the Tree - Wasp Threading *79 Keeping up the Tree - Pruning the Bugs The Overlook *76 Midday Perk Tillage Patch #80 Culling the Corruption #80 Starve Them Out #80 The Case of the Missing Fungus #80 Give it a Rest #79 Vile Strider No More #79 Corpses Galore #79 Vile Crystals #80 Shards of Luclin Shadowed Cleft #80 Frying Small Fish - continues with Swaggerin' Grak at the Salty Sail Port #80 Rest for the Weary #80 Strike the Strikers - available after Frying Small Fish #80 Agents All About #80 A Rat's a Rat's a Rat (continues with General Rattamus Munsk at the Gunthak's Shanty) - rewards charm *83 Frozen Out of Time (Heroic) #79 No Bites for New Recruits #79 Poor Unfortunate Sifters #79 A Fishy Population Balance #80 Fruit of the Sea #80 Spice It Up #80 Fish and Eggs? #82 Something in the Water #79 Getting Inked #79 Grandpa Hates Sharks! #79 The Allure of Fishing Lures #79 The Wing's the Thing #79 Ocean Delicacies #79 An Exotic Ykeshan Specialty #79 Secret Spices Salty Sail Port *80 (from ) *80 Tracking the Croc (from ) Gunthak's Shanty *79 Grains for Gluttons *79 Shaking up the Place *79 Undoing the Damage *79 The Roaches Come In... - rewards legs Item triggered * Lore and Legend: Boarfiend * A Rune Awakening: Moors of Ykesha (Sorcerer only) * Vengeance for the Fallen starts from examining a skeleton at in lower Moors on an island Heritage and Signature quests * Trail to the Past (Heroic) from at dropship landzone * The Shadow Odyssey Timeline (Heroic)